The hypnotic jewel of Maramba
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain belly-dancer spy rejoin the heroic trio of Fina, Aika and Vyse when they are stranded in Maramba. What will happen to them as the spy uses her charms and magic to capture them?
1. Chapter 1

The hypnotic jewel of Maramba

It was getting dark in the village of Maramba, a small place in the country of Nasr. Vyse, Aika and Fina, three blue rogues' pirates, went to the local tavern to rest a bit. Drachma, the man who let them hitch a ride on his ship, had left them stranded here, with no way to get out of here by themselves. Setting themselves at a table, sitting on some comfy and fluffy cushions, the trio were despaired, as they had to get the Red crystal before the Valuan army. With no ship to reach the temple of Recumen, however, this goal was all but impossible. Aika, wanting to know just how Vyse planned to do this now, told him:

-So, what do we do now Vyse?

Vyse, however, was not listening at all, his attention solely on one thing in the tavern: the belly-dancer. She was superb, with a deeply-tanned skin, long red hair in a ponytail, a purple face-veil, a purple bra showing a lot of cleavage with purple see-through harem pants. Her flat and slim stomach undulating in front of everyone in the tavern, she was gorgeous and she probably knew it.

The dancer was named Bellena, who was a new arrival in Maramba. It made a little more than a week since she landed the job of belly-dancer in this tavern, but already she was celebrity, with the townsfolk coming in regularly to see her sway her stuff. There was, however, a big secret no one knew about Bellena: she was really Belleza, a high-ranked Valuan Admiral known for her magical and secretive ways. She was a woman who preferred tricking people than to directly confront them. Having received the order to track and neutralize the trio of blue rogues pirates, Belleza knew how to get them when she knew what their next destination was: Maramba.

Seeing that the young man known as Vyse had his eyes glued on her, she knew the moment to strike would be soon. Approaching them while the young man tried to explain to the two young women why he was staring at her, Bellena told them:

-Excuse me; may I speak to you privately?

Vyse, surprise that this vision of pure sexiness was interested in them, replied:

-Sure, no problem.

Aika, looking at Vyse with anger, nonetheless said nothing to the dancer. Bellena, sitting down with them, spoke to them in a friendly voice:

-Hello, my name is Bellena. Pardon my intrusion, but I have heard from various sources that you are in need of a ship?

Aika, confused about Bellena knowing this kind of information, replied:

-Yeah, what's it to you?

-It's just that I heard that some legendary blue rogues standing against the Valuan Empire had need of a ship to get somewhere in the desert. Is it true?

Vyse, flattered that such a beautiful dancer would come to them, replied:

-Yes it's true. Do you know someone who has a ship?

-I have one. It is a small one but it can do the job nonetheless. From my point of view, anyone against the Valuan Empire is a friend of mine. If you are interested, meet me on the dock tomorrow morning and we'll discuss about it while you take a look at my ship.

Getting up, Bellena went away while subtly dropping a small piece of paper on Vyse laps. Vyse, looking at it in secret, saw that it was a small message written ''Room 103, Midnight''. Not believing for a minute his luck, Vyse got excited, as he had a small idea why Bellena dropped this paper on him.

Later that night, Vyse got up, not wishing to awaken Aika and Fina. It was getting very close to midnight, as he went to the room numbered 103 in the inn he was resting in. Knocking lightly on the door, Vyse was anxious to know just why Bellena wanted to see him alone at night.

Hearing him knock on her door, Bellena was pleased that this young fool had taken her bait. Opening her door, she looked at him seductively, silently waiting for him to enter her quarters. Vyse, definitely excited by the prospect of losing his virginity to a beautiful belly-dancer such as her, sat down on the extremity of her comfy bed. Closing the door behind her, she walked toward him while swaying her hips seductively, then said:

-Before we begin, I would like to dance for you a bit, handsome.

Joining her hands in front of her chest, she began swaying her hips in a wide and sensual fashion in front of Vyse, looking at him seductively all the while.

Vyse, aroused by the more personal and up-close aspect of this dance, watched with great interest the dance of the beautiful Bellena. Watching the way her hips swayed, he could not fail but notice her intense yet very seductive gaze locked on him.

Locking her eyes on his, Bellena started making gradually more complex moves, adding them to her routine. Swaying her hips, shaking her chest, belly rolling, belly waves, figure-eight, nothing was forbidden to seduce this young man completely. Bellena, a potent magic-user, had a secret technique which combined seduction and mind control. It was something that she did not use that often, but it was incredibly effective most of the time, such as when she had to ''convince'' everyone in Maramba to trust her. She would use it on this young man, effectively turning him into a helpless slave full of love and adoration for her. Knowing she had his full attention, she activated her spell, applying a mesmerizing aura all over her body and motions.

Still looking at the lovely dance, Vyse began concentrating even more on the sexy undulations of her stomach. Fascinated even more by her utter beauty, Vyse could not get his gaze away from her, be it her wonderful belly-dance, her ample and sexy breast or those lovely and hypnotic eyes. The eyes, still locked on his, were penetrating his mind, putting him in awe before the mesmerizing woman.

Seeing that Vyse was now a victim of her sexy and hypnotic spell, Bellena put more effort in her dance, making the whole motions more fluid and sensual. Her gaze complimenting her dancing skills, she said in a seductive tone:

-Do you like what you see? I know you do, who could blame you? From the very moment you saw me in the tavern you wished for this; to see me close to you, dancing for your sole pleasure. Do not say a word, just look and listen to my sexy voice.

Compelled to do as she said, Vyse just focused on her sexy voice, still looking at the alluring performance she was offering.

-Look at my amazing belly, see how it undulates and bends in such a beautiful way for you. It fascinates and mesmerizes you, putting you in a state of bliss the more you watch. Just stare at me and relax, let all those silly thoughts go away while you see such a beautiful spectacle.

Vyse, at the peak of his concentration, was focusing very hard on Bellena, seeing and hearing nothing else but her. His eyes glazing over slightly, the spell was working its way in his mind.

Bellena, witnessing that Vyse was getting weaker thanks to her magic, used the second phase of her spell, connecting his mind to her navel with small magical waves, sucking his will and resistance by the second, making him unable to resist her or anything out of the ordinary she might say.

-You are being hypnotized by my sexy belly and you love it. It is the best feeling you ever had in your whole life. You cannot wait to submit to my beauty and superiority, to finally become my adoring and loyal slave.

Vyse, unaware that his will and resistance was being sucked dry, knew that Bellena told the truth. Her hypnotic belly was sure doing a good job at making him feel great he thought.

Bellena's belly button, still absorbing Vyse will and resistance began glowing slightly, a sign that the spell was well underway. Feeling his will accumulating in her stomach, Bellena felt confident that it would not be too long before the inevitable surrender of this young man.

-Submit your mind, body and soul to me and feel true pleasure. You want and need to submit to me. Surrender yourself to the beautiful Bellena. You cannot nor do you want to resist me and my sexy and hypnotic dance. My belly shall forever be the most beautiful thing in your mind. You want to be my hypnotized slave.

Vyse's eyes glazed over rapidly, his will being almost totally sucked out, as a smile of bliss showed on his face. Still seeing the dance and those beautiful eyes, he was about to submit to this divinely attractive woman.

-You have a deep trust in me, knowing that I will never lie to you, so you know that when I say you are deeply hypnotized by my charms and allure, it is the truth. Trust in me and fall in the perfect bliss of slavery to me.

The last ounce of his will quitting his body, Vyse eyes blanked over, enthralled by the sublime Bellena.

Sensing all of his will and resistance accumulated in her stomach, Bellena began rubbing her belly, helping the magical digestion she had to pass through. Whenever she used this technique, she had to wait about an hour so that her body would assimilate all that she had absorbed. This would be no trouble, as this did not change her physical appearance at all and actually added the will of her victims to her power. Vyse was now her slave for life.

One down, two more to go she thought...


	2. Chapter 2

The hypnotic jewel of Maramba, part 2

The absorbing effect of her spell finished, Bellena could feel the will of Vyse raise her magical power by a small margin, feeling invigorated by its energy. With only the other two women to put in the same state as Vyse, Bellena could actually foresee victory in her grasp. Looking at Vyse, she saw that his blanked out expression had gotten away, replaced by his usual everyday expression. He was still very much her slave for life, but no one could easily notice this, being a permanent spell set in his mind. He would now and forever obey her without any question or hesitation, only thinking about ways to please her. Bellena, smiling, said:

-Look at me and listen, slave, for I have questions to ask.

Vyse expression quickly changed from neutral to joyful, hearing his mistress talk to him, as he replied:

-Anything you desire, my most amazing mistress.

-Why did you and your friend come to Maramba? What is your purpose in coming here?

-We came here because we were stranded here by our ancient collaborator, a man named Drachma. We have to retrieve the Red Crystal from a temple in the middle of the desert close to this town before the Valuan Empire does. If they get it, they will have access to a terrible and devastating weapon.

That information changed everything, Bellena thought. If these young ones knew were this valued treasure was located, she no longer had just to hypnotize them for capture, but also had to bring back this to the Empress. This way, she would certainly prove her worth to her highness; secure the position of the empire, thus preventing any more war and bloodshed. With that in mind, Bellena thought of a new plan on the spot, one that deviated a little from what she originally went for, but a good one nonetheless.

-Very well, this pleases me, slave. Listen carefully now, as I have specific instructions for you. Tomorrow, you will convince your two friends to trust me and agree to my generous offer of a ship. When you meet me, always act natural, perhaps a little bit shy because of my natural beauty, but always obey my suggestions. Never refer to me as mistress when in public or with your two friends close. Do you understand, slave?

-Yes, most beautiful mistress, it shall be done as specified.

-Good, now go silently back to your room and go to bed. I will need you full of energy for tomorrow.

Vyse, obeying her command, moved slowly and silently out of her room, closing the door without any sound behind him. Bellena, satisfied about this sudden great new, went to bed as well, smiling about the golden opportunity standing before her.

The next day, at nine in the morning, Bellena was waiting in the docks, looking around to see if Vyse would come and meet her soon. Seeing them on the horizon, Bellena stood there waiting for them, close to a ship she got by ''persuading'' one of her many admirers. Vyse, accompanied by the other two, soon approached her, Vyse looking at her while blushing slightly while the other two looked at the ship. It was a small ship, one with place for maybe 10 persons on board, a cabin on top with an automatic rowing system to move around. Looking at the ship, Aika broke the silence, saying:

-Will that even get us in the desert?

Bellena, still dressed in her belly-dancer style, replied in a friendly and calm tone:

-I do think so. The man who gave it to me said it would get me anywhere I wanted to go without any problem. Still interested by my generous offer?

The three of them looking at each other, Vyse spoke for the group, saying:

We'd love to, Bellena. We accept your offer.

Good, let us on be on our way then.

After everyone got on deck and they readied the ship, they quickly went in the air, beginning their travel to the temple of Recumen. Bellena, knowing what to do for her plan to work, said:

-Vyse, would you be a dear and keep the helm steady. I think you're going to need a good cartographer. You, red-haired girl, could you help him with that?

Aika, insulted that this bimbo of a belly-dancer just referred her to the color of her hair, replied:

-My name is Aika, dancer-girl! Beside, can't Fina here do it?

-I will need her for something else, could you help your handsome friend here at the helm?

Vyse, blushing severely at this comment, managed to keep looking at the helm, controlling steadily the ship. Aika, looking at the cards, helped Vyse to know his directions and where to navigate.

Fina, curious about what Bellena wanted her to do, followed her around. Seeing that Bellena was headed below deck, she went there. Perhaps she wanted for her to clean up the place a bit or look at their food supply?

Bellena, getting downstairs to where the cabins were located, made a sign for Fina to follow her. Entering the captain's cabin, she saw that it was rudimentary, with a small carpet, barely enough places for three persons, a bed and a small table. It would do the job nonetheless, she thought. Turning around to see Fina, Bellena said:

-This will probably sound like something unimportant, but I wanted your advice on certain things.

-Such as?

-I could not fail but see you were interested in my dance the other night and I had identified you as a dance connoisseur. You seemed to perceive some slight movements the others could not see, as you may have quite an eye for that.

-We-Well, you could say that. Where I come from, we celebrate sometime with ritual dances and such and some of your movements reminded me of that.

-I see, it's because I want to do a personal dance of celebration for our new friendship and I wanted some tips on how it looked.

-I'll do that without any problem, Bellena. I'm happy to have met you; you're such a wonderful person. Just let me warn my little friend about this.

Straight after finishing her sentence, a small gelatinous creature formed out of Fina's bracelet, floating near her. The thing had a mouth, two small arms and a mouth a bit too big for its own body. Smiling, the thing responded to a strange language Fina spoke to it, the name Cupil being heard frequently. Having finished speaking with her pet, Fina sat up on the bed, watching Bellena, with Cupil mimicking her. Motioning silently for her to begin, Fina wanted to see that special dance now.

Bellena, not one to let someone as eager as Fina anguish in anticipation, got in position in the same way she normally did, rising her arms in front of her chest, joining her hands together. Swaying her hips, she knew she would need a different strategy for this young woman. With Vyse, it was different, since he was clearly attracted to her. With Fina, not so much as she had shown no sign of sexual desire, lust or any love toward her. She'd have to make gradually more interested in that way with subtle effects in her magic. Activating her spell, she made her motions hypnotic every 3 seconds or so in a quick fashion, wanting to make her fall all over for her.

Fina, definitely interested in seeing a part of a culture unknown to her, watched the whole performance without missing a single second. She found it strange that such an artful spectacle seemed to be seen as nothing but an erotic pleasure. There was so much more to it than this. There was, however, some slight hint of sensuality now and then during this dance, when Fina could actually see why people were attracted to this slim and smooth looking belly.

Bellena, seeing that the small hypnotic flashes actually did get the attention of Fina, continued to do so while adding some more complex moves in her dance. The look on Fina's face each time she used a glimpse of her magic was priceless, as if she had a sudden revelation every 3 seconds.

Fina, still looking at the fluid motions and undulations of Bellena, began seeing exactly what other people could see as arousing in this. The way her ample breast moved in unison with her hips, the way her belly rolls were delectable and her cute belly button. It was all incredibly sensual and seductive, a mix which awakened something deep inside Fina. Did she actually think of another woman as beautiful in that way?

Still dancing and adding small hypnotic glimpses of her power, Bellena could not fail to see that its desired effect worked. It could be seen on Fina's face, who seemed tempted by the idea of doing something ''naughty'' to her. A certain desire had built in Fina's mind, which was all she needed. Activating her power by putting the mesmerizing aura on her, she could truly begin the induction.

Fina, loving the way this beautiful woman moved, suddenly got hit by illumination. She was not just beautiful, but gorgeous, simply captivating. Unable to set her gaze elsewhere, Fina lost herself in the endless beauty of Bellena. Cupil, mimicking Fina, had its sight glued on Bellena. Being a creature with a will far weaker than a human being, Cupil was already fully hypnotized, spirals appearing comically in its eyes.

Bellena, realizing the perfect opportunity she had, began talking in a calm and seductive tone:

-I knew the first time I saw you looking at me that you were interested, a true believer in beauty and art, my dear. Just continue watching my sublimely sexy belly dance for you and be silent.

Bellena, mesmerized by such sexiness and sensuality, could do nothing else but do as she said, compelled by Bellena's beautiful voice.

Bellena, seeing that the small creature was already under her sexy spell, continued nonetheless with her dance.

-Continue looking at my belly. It is so sexy, so alluring and hypnotic. It mesmerizes and captivates you with its sheer gorgeousness and its fluid motions. Just listen to my voice and look at my belly like a good girl.

Seeing the opportunity here for the activation of her second phase, Bellena took it, connecting the two hypnotized Cupil and Fina to her navel, absorbing their will and resistance.

-You are hypnotized, dear, and it feels great. You love becoming subservient and obedient to me. You want to worship and adore me for all my beauty and charm. It is only normal that you want to devote yourself to such an incredible person such as me.

Listening very carefully to the superb Bellena, Fina could not help herself but see the truth in her statement. Neither her quest nor her friends were as important to her eyes as Bellena. From the very moment she saw her, she had a doubt she would be seeing her a lot and she was right. Being her slave seemed like a radically good idea.

-Being hypnotized by my belly-dance is a privilege only granted to those who can pay the price. Become my eternal slave and your debt shall ever be repaid. Be a good slave and you will get rewarded. Submit to me and my hypnotic beauty.

Cupil, already fully hypnotized when she began her second phase, had his will siphoned out completely, absorbed in Bellena's belly through her belly button. Sensing that it was an insignificant amount, Bellena feared not that there would be no place left for Fina's will as well in her stomach.

-Submit to me and become my obedient, devoted and loyal slave. I want you to and you know deep down that it is what you want as well. Surrender and know true bliss.

Fina, not as mentally strong as Vyse, had her will totally absorbed out by Bellena in minutes. Her face now a blank expression, Fina had no will or resistance left inside of her.

Bellena, feeling the small amount of Fina's will inside her stomach, was delighted. Not only did she capture the best-looking girl in this group, but she also had a small creature as a bonus.

Two down, only one more to go...


	3. Conclusion

The hypnotic jewel of Maramba, final part

Bellena, having finished absorbing the will of Fina and Cupil contained in her stomach, began patting her belly gently. Suprised that someone with such low will had a great amount of magic, she soon felt a bit more powerful after taking the lot. Perhaps it was Cupil's or Fina's will power that was such a boost to her already considerable power or maybe it was the combination of the two that did the trick. Alas, there was no way to know for sure, which did not seem to trouble Bellena thoroughly. Looking at her most recent slave girl and slave creature, she told them:

-Do you now know what is your role and status in life, young woman?

Fina, coming back to herself, looked at Bellena with admiration and adoration, replying gently:

-It is to serve and obey you as a devoted slave mistress.

Cupil, unable to talk, simply went and hugged Bellena's belly with a smile on his little face. There was no doubt about it, the spell worked wonderfully on it as well.

-Good answers my slaves. Can the creature understand what I say?

-Yes it can mistress. Like me, he will hear and obey any commands you speak of.

-Excellent. Follow me; it is time I give the same privilege I gave you, this creature and the young man to this young red-haired woman.

Fina, understanding that Vyse was a slave as well, smiled joyfully. Following Bellena out of the room, both she and Cupil got with their mistress back on deck.

Bellena, approaching Vyse and Aika, no longer had to play the foolish and helpful role she had given herself. Having the upper hand with two out of three people enslaved to her will, she could reveal herself in the open to this Aika before putting her under just like the others. Getting closer to Vyse, she said:

-Stop the ship slave, your mistress is in dire need of your help.

Aika, confused about what she said, was even more so when Vyse obeyed Bellena. Getting her boomerang out, she talked in a confused and slightly panicked tone:

-Vyse, don't listen to her, she just referred to you as a slave. She is not your mistress, you're a free man!

Bellena, knowing that this woman would never hurt her friends, had just the plan to immobilize her, saying:

-Both of you get a tight grip on this girl. Make her unable to run away or move at all.

Fina and Vyse, smiling that their mistress gave them some attention, obeyed her command the very instant it was given, overwhelming Aika with their dual grip on her arms. Trying to shake herself out of this dire situation, Aika could not get away, the hold her friends had on her was very strong, as if they put all their might on obeying what this dancer said. Angry, she said:

-What have you done to my friends you bitch!

The look on Fina, Cupil and Vyse's face changed drastically; seemingly unhappy with the way Aika insulted Bellena. Vyse, ready to deliver some justice to his mistress, was stopped by Bellena, who said:

-No, slave. Do not worry about this; she has not yet seen what you have seen. Just hold her tightly for me and let me do the rest.

Aika, catching on to what had happened, soon realized that her friends were under hypnosis, ready to obey any commands this dancer would say. Knowing what to do, she shut off her eyes, determined to resist until the very end. There was no way she would be controlled like a puppet by this devious and evil woman.

Bellena, unpleased about this move, did not want to resolve herself to torture her to make her open her eyes. She hated the very notion of making someone cry in pain. Fortunately for her, Fina, having a bright idea, told Cupil:

-Cupil, help our mistress and open Aika's eyes. Make sure they stay open.

Cupil, changing shape, opened both Aika's eyelids with ease. Changing to a new form, it shaped itself in a simple yet effective form, planting itself in her eyelids to make her unable to close them.

Bellena, greatly pleased by the ingenious thinking of her slave, wanted to reward them a little. Vyse for his desire to avenge her honor and Fina for her idea.

-You make good slaves, I am pleased. For that, you can watch me dance for a second time.

Seeing their face beam up again with joy, Bellena knew there would be no further interruption for her spell to work. Rising her arms in the same way she always did, she begun in the traditional way, swaying her hips to an absent music with grace.

Aika, unable to close her eyes, knew that Bellena would try to hypnotize her. Gathering all of her will to resist, Aika would put up a fight. She had to resist her and find a way to save her two friends from the clutches of this evil temptress.

Bellena, wanting to take her time with this one, simply added some belly waves at first, wanting to make her belly the focus of Aika's attention. Her spell not yet active, she would tease her a bit before she launched her last spell on the trio.

Aika, still mindset on resisting whatever Bellena had up her sleeves, looked at the dance. Confused a bit, she could not guess why she danced before her. Wasn't hypnosis done by swinging a watch or with shiny eyes? Perhaps it was a lure, Bellena maybe wanted her to look away from her belly straight into her eyes and fall under her power. Aika, not willing to be duped by this kind of trick, simply looked at the moving belly; there was no way, after all, that a stomach could hypnotize someone.

Bellena, incredulous about what Aika was doing, was pleased nonetheless that this woman decided to face her head-on. She had guts or she was just stupid, Bellena thought. Adding more complex moves, she undulated, bended and swayed like the very talented dancer that she was and activated her spell, ready to finish what she had started with this group.

Aika, thinking that she was going to unaffected by Bellena's mind control tricks, got suddenly hit by surprise by the spell the dancer activated. Looking at Bellena's belly in a whole new light, she finally saw what Vyse found in this woman. She was just gorgeous, plain and simple. Even if she was not interested in other woman in a romantic or sexual manner, she had to admit that Bellena's looked simply stunning.

Bellena, seeing that the spell had hit Aika in a strong way straight at the beginning, upped the rhythm a little, not wanting to overwhelm to sense of her victim. Seeing that she got hit very strongly by surprise, this Aika probably had no idea at all that her dance had and hypnotic effect. Perhaps it was because of the three new slaves who upgraded her powers, who knew? What was important was that this young woman was at her mercy right now and she would take full advantage of that fact.

Aika, focusing even more intensely on the belly-dancing in front of her, kept thinking about how sexy this all was. A sudden urge and appetite emerged in her mind as she felt the need to kiss and lick this belly so badly. Her eyes glazing over slightly, her trance was building up steadily.

Seeing that the glazed eyes had already appeared, Bellena laughed a little bit in her mind. Had she known it would be this easy, she would have begun with this woman instead. It was becoming clear that this woman had, perhaps unknowingly, a kind of attraction to the female side of the equation. Approaching slightly without breaking the fluid routine she had built, Bellena wanted to strengthen her effect on Aika's mind.

Witnessing the approach of this Nasrian beauty, Aika could smell her exquisite scent from here, intoxicating her mind a bit with its exotic factor. Her eyes now much more glazed, a smile began forming on her face.

Bellena, quick to notice the beginning of her entranced smile, activated the second phase, linking the decaying will of her victim to her belly button. The magical waves, now travelling back and forth between the eyes of Aika and Bellena's navel, would begin doing their precious job.

Aika, subjugated by the sheer allure of Bellena, felt a certain tug in her mind, as she felt the desire to look away, which was very feeble at this point, go away. Still concentrating, she continued to watch the performance worthy of a goddess.

Bellena, feeling no need to speak at all, kept silent. The induction was doing great; there was no need to quicken it up with any soothing or relaxing words. Still dancing in the most sensual and seductive way possible, she approached even closer to Aika's face.

Aika eyes, now almost completely glazed over, were a good indication of how far she was in the rabbit hole. Her hypnotic trance was rooted deeply inside her mind now, her will and resistance getting pushed away by all those thought about Bellena, about how beautiful she was. Submission and devotion began taking place as important virtues in her mind, quickly followed by adoration and belonging. She wanted to surrender her whole being to Bellena, to worship her every day and obey everything she said. There was not much left of the old Aika who, moments ago, was determined to resist Bellena and save her friends. She only wanted to join them now in the glory that is being a slave to her...the mistress.

Looking at Aika, Bellena saw that her eyes had blanked out. Feeling her will being siphoned completely in her belly, she felt proud. It was the very first induction she had done successfully without saying a single word. Stopping her dance, she waited for her body to absorb the will and resistance energy she had stocked up.

After an hour, Bellena felt that the process was now complete, as well as her initial mission. Looking at her four new slaves, she smiled victoriously, then said:

-Listen, my slaves, I have instructions for you.

Vyse, Fina, Aika and Cupil soon looked at her, putting their full attention toward their mistress.

-I know for a fact that you know where the Red Crystal of power is located. Take me there...

-Yes mistress.

The plan, for the foreseeable future was this: get the Red Crystal, get it back to the Valuan Empire and deliver those three to the Valuan Jail. Doing this would certainly earn her a huge bonus, perhaps even some consideration from Galcian, the grand Admiral and the man she loved. Considering keeping those three as slaves as a bonus, Bellena looked at her three slaves labouring away for their loving mistress. The future looked bright for peace as well as for herself, she thought.


End file.
